


Sleepy

by PumpkinRiver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinRiver/pseuds/PumpkinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss before bedtime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [kradam_kiss](http://community.livejournal.com/kradam_kiss/) fest.

﻿Kris ran his hand through Adam's hair and looked at the head resting on his lap. It was their only night together all week and he'd had such fantastic plans. Unfortunately Adam's body obviously had other ideas. As soon as he'd heard the snoring Kris had lowered the volume on the television so as not to wake the other man.

But now the film had finished and Kris knew that they would both be more comfortable in their bed even if it was only to sleep. All of his plans would have to be put on hold because if Adam was this tired than Kris would make sure he got enough rest.

Gently shaking Adam's shoulder he roused him from his slumber. Sleepy eyes looked up at him and Kris smiled down. Leaning down he placed a kiss on Adam's lips. Still barely awake Adam accepted the kiss and stumblingly sat up.

Kris stood up from the couch, stretched and turned back to face Adam who was again falling asleep where he sat. Reaching out Kris took Adam's hand and pulled him off the couch and onto his feet. Kris raised Adam's hand to his mouth and kissed his palm. Adam's eyes opened a slither and a tired smile spread across his face. The warmth that grew in Kris's chest and the love he felt for Adam in that second, open and adoring, almost took him by surprise. Pushing it down Kris held onto Adam's hand as he led him to their bedroom, pausing as they went only to turn off the television and light.


End file.
